crafty_games_fansfandomcom-20200215-history
Class Creation Guidelines (Mastercraft)
Step one: develop a good concept. You want something with enough meat to inspire the class abilities. It also needs to be clear enough in focus to not trample the other classes already available. And in preparation for later work, be sure that the class can get by on cool factor rather than raw power. A giant stack of bonuses is not as interesting as a variety of bonus and new tricks. Vitality & Skills In general only very combat oriented classes or classes that are focused on their class abilities rather than skills use the later option, with only the notable skill-based classes taking the first options. Advancement You have 9 columns: Base Attack Bonus, Fortitude/Reflex/Will saves, Initiative, Defence, Lifestyle, Legend, and Spellpoints. Slow advancement = 0 points. Medium advancement = 1 point. Fast advancement = 2 points. You have 8 points to distribute across these nine columns; by default non-Caster classes have slow advancement in the final column and thus do not receive spell points. See Advancement Tables for the numerical progressions of each category. Starting Proficiencies (Base Classes only) These are based on on the advancement linked to both Vitality and Base Attack Bonus. Low and Slow each grant 1 proficiency. Medium and Medium each grant 2 proficiencies. High and Fast each grant 3. Thus a base class can grant between 2 and 6 starting proficiencies. Class Abilities Each class type follows a particular skeleton; there are similarities and differences between the three. "A" can be combined with "C" (Ex: Soldier's Bonus Feat). C, D, and E can each be split into odd/even groups (Ex: Explorer's All Over the World/Danger Sense). A number of Expert classes tend to use the D abilities for an ability to buffs the entire party. The distinction is that different levels give abilities with different values. For base classes the B slot and the F slot give larger bonuses (typically a +2 to one stat, +1 to two stats or +1 and some other benefit). The E slot gives a +1 when used for an attribute bump, and is frequently used for a multi-choice ability. In the Expert classes the D slot is similar to the 4/8/12/16/20 or 6/9/12/15/18 slots of base classes, while the F slot is rated on par with the 2/11/19 set and so if that's where the class gets an attribute bump, it's one of those larger bumps; certain abilities such as Uncanny Dodge and Evasion are restricted to one of these slots to ensure parity with base class progressions. Getting an attribute bump not in the D slot (filled by sidetrack) but in the unique 'E' slot that Expert classes have is unusual, but not strictly prohibited. Base and Expert classes receive a Core ability as a reward for taking the first level of that class type in that class. Despite the name, it is ill advised to have any standard class ability rely on the possession of the core ability, especially with base classes. Master classes do not gain a core ability, but may instead receive Continuity — adding any 2 skills from previous base and expert class levels to the new class's skill list. As a result, the base skill list of a class with Continuity is 2 less than standard. Other important things to consider: : • Would you be willing to take EVERY level in the new class? Yes is good. : • Does the new class have an ability that people would enter that class for then leave Yes is bad. : • Will a player think twice before sacrificing a core ability? Yes is good. : • Is there any way the new class ability might combine with something else to REALLY disrupt game balance? Yes is bad Class Requirements Expert Class requirements must come to 5 design points. Master Class requirements must come to 7. Category:License to Improvise Category:Mastercraft Category:Classes